Hermione's Adventures
by DracoErotica
Summary: WARNING: HARDCORE SEXUAL CONTENTEXPLICIT!. MATURE ADULTS ONLY. Threesomes, anal, oral, sex, slash. Hermione is left wanting, until she decides to satiate herself in the Room of Requirement.


Disclaimer: Only the situation/events are mine. Characters and setting are J.K. Rowling's.

NOTE: I googled some of this story as one reviewer had said this:

"LOL! it was so hilarious when i found out that you copied this whole thing off someones blog. i decided to google one part of the story and voila the real story came up and you only changed to names. hahaha well played xDD"

Umm, NO I didn't copy this from someone's blog. That someone copied it from ME. I created this story over the summer of 2005 when I was horny as hell, ok? Since I don't have any proof, you'll just have to take my word.

A part of me is flattered that someone else would steal my story. I guess they thought it was pretty hot, huh? But come on, CREDIT ME! I DID IT! I MADE THIS AND ALL THE ORGASMS THAT MAY HAVE RESULTED (lol). So please believe me when I say that I am the ORIGINAL creator and I am pissed as hell that people are scrapping my story, MY porn story! Ok on with this . . .

A/N: This is mature adult content. I don't simply mean people making out or something. I mean SEX. That's what the high rating is for. If "sick" stuff like that bothers you, DON'T READ IT. It is explicit and not for those who think eroticism is disgusting.

And no, I do not spend my life on these. This is my first, and probably last, erotic story.

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

Is that clear enough? (I'm not really a bitch lol)

REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And perhaps I'll write another.

Onto the story . . .

----- Hermione moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was lying naked on her bed, her legs spread widely. She had been so horny all day. Her clit was aching, throbbing for relief, for the feel of a hard cock stuck up her tight, wet cunt. Hermione rubbed her nipples, wishing she had a strong, sexy man on top of her to nibble and suck on them instead. She then moved one hand to her clit, which was already dripping with her hot arousal. Her wetness was running all over her legs, soaking up the bedsheets. She didn't care. She just wanted to be fucked so hard she blacked out. She wanted a man to take his thick, long cock and jam it deep into her pussy; to hump him and groan like she'd never groaned before.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed a vibrator and stuck it up her tight pussy, groaning with ecstasy as the long vibrator sprang to life. It vibrated deep into her soaking pussy, sending her bucking and giving her an orgasm which left her panting and gasping for breath. But it still wasn't enough. She wanted a cock to slide up and down on, to feel rubbing against the walls of her wet pussy. She dared not admit it to herself, but she also wanted a wet clit like her own to hump and fuck.

Hermione decided she needed to take matters into her own hands. She decided to go to a party in the Room of Requirement, where many Hogwarts students would be hunting for some hot ass. She herself would be looking for some blessed relief--a mind-blowing fuck.

Hermione dressed in her sexiest clothes, eagerly anticipating revealing her scantily clad body for all to see. She had full, ample, round breasts; her body was filled with lucious curves, now coated in her sweat. Hermione pulled a G-string over her throbbing pussy; it was so wet that the juice instantly soaked her panties. She pulled on a revealing bra with her round breasts spilling out suggestively. She drew a line around her breasts with her finger, closing her eyes and thinking about the pleasure she would soon experience. She wanted it. She needed it. God, she was such a horny slut. She rubbed her clit a bit, moaning, needing temporary relief, and then wiped her wetness on her breasts. She then pulled on a Hogwarts cloak and set off eagerly for the party.

I need to fuck so bad, thought Hermione as she walked past the Room three times. She could feel her inner thighs sliding against one another against the wetness spilling from her moist, hot cunt. I need to have a man stick his dick inside of me and give me hot pleasure, she thought desperately. Instantly, the door appeared and she let herself in.

Hermione walked into the room, smelling the succulent smell of sweat, sex, and cum mingling in the humid air. The place reeked of body heat and fluids. She also took in the sounds permeating the room: it seemed to be hosting a plethora of orgasms, as the moans, groans, grunts, and pleasurous screams were nonstop. It was practically a full-blown orgy, with a few members in the scene actually dancing. It was more like dry humping on the dance floor. Most people, however, were naked and sweating. There were lesbians humping one another, moaning and groaning, their pussies making a squelching noise as they rubbed; there were people against the wall, having sex and moving up and down; there were threesomes, everybody in the groups butt naked, humping each other, and moaning loudly in ecstasy.

Hermione moved across the floor, two guys catching her eye. It was none other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Draco's eyes were as gray and penetrating as ever; he was tall, lean, and muscular, clad in a black form-fitting shirt revealing his strong arms and khaki pants. His blond hair was cropped short and he had a tattoo on his inner forearm. Blaise had short black hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a form-fitting blue shirt and black jeans. He had a piercing in his right eyebrow and his tongue. He, too, was tall and muscular, while lean. As Hermione stared shamelessly and lustfully at the two hot men, they noticed her. They played along, gazing suggestively at her. She knew they wanted to fuck her hard; to make her scream in pleasure.

Hermione sauntered up to the two boys, her hips swaying and her enormous breasts bouncing. She could see the enormous erections building up in the two boys' nether regions; one glance told her their cocks were long, thick, and rock hard. The slow, sultry, sexy music played loudly in the background; her heart beat rapidly in rhythm with the overwhelming music. She grazed her fingers down Draco's strong arm and then looked up at him playfully. He didn't need further prompting. He took hold of her and started to sway with her to the music.

It wasn't long before the interaction between the two became more physical. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, biting and sucking the area right below his neck. Draco leaned in and held Hermione tighter, forming her curves against his hard body--pushing her wet crotch against his hard erection. She was so wet by now, he could feel her through all their clothes. Draco leaned in and licked her ear, blowing it gently as she shivered and moaned softly. He was telling her that this was just a prologue of the things to come. He whispered into her ear, in a low voice, "It's time to see what's beneath that bulky cloak, isn't it?" And he reached for the strings of the cloak behind Hermione's neck and pulled slowly, agonizingly, grazing his fingers against the back of her neck. Hermione stood silent, breathing heavily, wanting him to reveal her naked body, to feel the misty air hit her curves.

The cloak fell down with a thump, and Draco, as well as Blaise, stared openly. Hermione's chest was heaving; her big breasts moved up and down, bouncing slightly. Her hard, erect nipples could be seen clearly through her thin bra, and her tits practically hung out of the too-small bra. Blaise and Draco's eyes grazed over her well-defined collarbone; her smooth, curvy hips; her long, luscious legs, and her round, well-defined, big ass. Hermione's body was glowing with her sweat; her bronzed body looked too good to be true. Not to mention, the fact that Hermione was totally gorgeous: thick, shiny, tumbling wavy hair, that only made her look sexier; big, bold, hazel eyes; a well-defined nose, and thick, red, luscious lips, ripe for suckling. But the thing that caught their attention most was the area between Hermione's smooth legs. They could see her wet arousal seeping out onto her legs, her panties damp with the moistness. The men practically felt their penises get harder, if that was possible.

Blaise walked up to Hermione and traced his finger over her huge round breasts. She gazed up into his eyes, licking her lips and groaning softly. Blaise looked down at her panties and smiled slowly. He reached down and rubbed two fingers against her crotch where he knew her aching clit was. She groaned even more loudly, the pleasurable sensations racking her entire body. Blaise's fingers were now completely soaking. Hermione looked up at him and whispered, "Please . . ." Blaise then grabbed her and they began to move in time to the music, their crotches rubbing up against one another. Hermione rocked to the sexy music, feeling Blaise's strong muscles through his shirt. Blaise had one hand rubbing Hermione's nipple; the other was cupped around her round behind, moving up and down. Blaise and Hermione began to move even more aggressively, unleashing their passion. They rubbed their crotches even harder and faster against one another. Hermione then put her legs up around Blaise's hips and said, "Fuck me so hard that I scream. I want your cock inside my cunt, moving inside of me." Blaise was only too eager to obey.

Blaise carried Hermione up to a corner and slammed her up against a wall. Hermione eagerly tore off his shirt, revealing his tanned, sweating, lean and muscled body. They kissed slowly, passionately, lustfully, their tongues dancing around one another, their need for relief high. Blaise then moved down and kissed all around Hermione's neck, pushing her harder and further up the wall, her legs still wrapped around his pelvis. He licked, sucked, and bit at her salty, tender flesh; she shivered with pleasure. He then lowered his head and buried his face into her big breasts, licking around the curves. He then slowly pulled off her bra, staring as her enormous, round tits were revealed for him to see. He reached out and rubbed her nippes, eliciting a groan from Hermione. He then lowered his head again and lapped eagerly at the hard nubs, causing Hermione to slide up against the wall in pleasure. He cupped her breasts and massaged them slowly, grazing his thumbs against her nubs, asking her in a low voice, "Do you like that, you slut? Tell me how much you like that." She whispered, panting, "I love you kneading and sucking at my breasts. Oh God, I am so horny. I love you touching me all over and rubbing me in all the right places."

"Now tell me you want me inside of you. Tell me," he said lowly but menacingly. He pushed her up against the wall again and rubbed his fingers all over her wet, aching, throbbing clit. His own cock was throbbing for relief. He then reached and slowly pulled off the strings holding up her panties, letting them fall to the floor as she separated her legs and gasped slowly. Blaise stared at her puckering, red pussy. He could see it glistening with her moist arousal, spilling out of her pussy. She pulled off his pants, then bent down and pulled down his underwear with her teeth, allowing him a good look at her round ass. They were now both completely naked. She then bent up, her breasts bobbing again, and whispered heavily, "I want you inside me, right here, right now." He leaned forward, his hard cock rubbing lightly against her wet clit, teasing her with his sex. He was smiling suggestively at her. She moaned and screamed, "Fuck me!" He then lifted her up against the wall, her legs wrapping around his, and rammed his cock deep into her cunt.

Hermione was so wet by now that his cock moved inside of her tight pussy with ease. Hermione closed her eyes and gave a loud moan as the two began to move together. Blaise moved his penis in and out of Hermione's pussy, gasping for breath. The two moved their hips accordingly to allow Blaise deeper access inside of Hermione. He thrusted faster and faster inside of her, slamming Hermione harder and harder up against the wall as she moaned and groaned. They bounced up and down as their hips met each time, his dick moving against her pussy walls and causing her endless pleasure. Hermione moved eagerly with him, desperately rubbing her naked body all over Blaise's. As the two moved together, their moist bodies slid all over each other. Hermione's breasts rubbed up against Blaise's chest, massaging up into it as their hips met each time. They humped each other to the rhythm of the music, their sex amazing. They were like rabid, horny animals; they moved with an urgency, with a fervent desire for pleasure. Hermione bit her lip when she felt her orgasm coming. Then she exploded, bucking wildly against the wall, screaming in ecstasy, her breasts bouncing as she gasped and panted. She experienced numerous orgasms, and she moved her hips and rubbed against Blaise even faster as her pleasure evolved, desperate for more pleasure. Blaise shot spurt after spurt of cum deep into her pussy as he ejaculated, grunting with pleasure. The two gave one final hump before they fell to the floor on top of each other, exhausted. Hermione's clit was still throbbing and was covered in Blaise's cum, while Blaise looked ready to faint.

Draco had been watching them from a corner and jacking off. He eagerly anticipated fucking Hermione and seeing her scream with pleasure from his advances. He sauntered up to her, and leaned down against Hermione. Though Hermione was exhausted, she was thirsting for more sex, for more pleasure, for another cock. She pushed Draco up and began to kiss him slowly and passionately, and he eagerly replied. She then slid her hands under his shirt and began to pull his shirt off his body, her hands grazing over his perspiring, lean body. He then pulled off his pants, looking Hermione up and down and smiling slowly. He massaged her breasts slowly, his other hand reaching down to graze back and forth up her ass. Then he knelt down and pushed Hermione up the wall, spreading her legs wide and staring at her tight, moist clit. Her breasts were heaving as he lowered his head and stuck his tongue deep inside her pussy. He lapped eagerly at her wet folds, moving his tongue back and forth against her throbbing genitals. Hermione's legs shook as her orgasm erupted, and she felt like she had had all the erotica she could handle. But then she felt Draco's erection, noticing his cock was even longer and thicker than Blaise's. She pulled off his underwear and licked her lips. "Ride me," whispered Draco suggestively. She didn't need him to tell her again.

Hermione pushed Draco onto the floor, climbing on top of him. She spread her smooth legs, placing one each on either side of Draco's crotch, straddling him. She then lightly touched their midsections, closing her eyes momentarily. Her arousal was already dripping onto Draco's hard penis. She then raised her hips and sat down on Draco, sliding her tight pussy down Draco's cock, her clit still dripping with Blaise's cum.

Hermione rode Draco's cock like she had never before. She slid up and down Draco's cock, feeling it move deeper inside her pussy and send pleasurable sensations shooting through her body. She bounced up and down with pleasure, grinding her wet cunt against Draco's thick cock. Occasionally, she leaned down and rubbed her breasts up against Draco's chest. As she bounced, she moved her hips with rhythm around Draco's cock in her pelvis. She gasped and yelled each time she bounced up and down, leaning back and pushing Draco deeper and deeper into her.

Draco looked up from his pleasure and gazed at Hermione. She looked so hot right now; he felt the ultimate pleasure with her on top of him, fucking him like there was no tomorrow. Her breasts were the most appealing. They were D-cup, so they were fairly large; they were even more eye-catching as they were bouncing up and down as she moved up and down his cock. "God, your breasts look so hot from here," groaned Draco as he reached up and squeezed them lightly.

Hermione experienced more orgasms then ever, feeling them rock her body. She began to shake on top of Draco, and he reached out and held her, rubbing him against her. She nearly bucked off Draco as she shook with her pleasure. She shuddered and he shot his sperm inside of her, and she gasped for pleasure. She then fell on top of him, and they lay there, still gasping. Their crotches were still throbbing, and now Hermione's pussy was covered with a mixture of her release, as well as both Blaise's and Draco's cum.

Soon after, Draco and Hermione were still horny, aching for more sex. Blaise was eagerly watching the two from a corner. He walked up to Hermione and Draco, still on the floor, and whispered, "How 'bout a little group action?" Hermione and Draco's eyes said it all. "I want to take both of you," gasped Hermione. She shivered as she imagined the pleasure in store for her.

Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her up, looking at her round breasts as they moved up and down. He rubbed up against her moist, soft breasts and positioned himself in front of her. Blaise then moved in back of her, moving his fingers lightly between her asscheeks. She groaned and whispered, "Fuck me hard." They didn't need to be told twice. Draco lifted Hermione's hips, placing her legs around his hips, and then sunk his thick cock into her wet, throbbing cunt, while Blaise put his arms around Hermione, holding her breasts, as he suck his penis deep inside of her ass.

Draco and Blaise thrusted relentlessly into Hermione, humping her up and down and eliciting moan after moan from her. Her hips moved back and forth from Draco's cock to Blaise's cock, both stuck deep inside her and causing her much pleasure. She moved her hips with a rhythm, grinding against both the boys' naked, sweaty bodies. Her hands grabbed Draco's back as she rubbed her ass more fervently over Blaise's hard cock. She leaned back and rubbed her sweaty body all over Blaise's chest as she felt Draco pound into her slick cunt again and again from the front, her legs wrapped around him. The three lasted in amazing pleasure for three hours. All three humped, grunted, bounced, moaned, groaned, panted, and screamed as the sensations rocked their bodies, Hermione most of all. She was experiencing multiple orgasms, both from Blaise's cock and Draco's, as their thick members slid deeper and deeper into her moist, slick cunt and tight ass. At the same time, Draco and Blaise shot their cum into Hermione's waiting crevices, just as she erupted and bounced with her own orgasm, bucking wildly as she almost fell down. She wrapped her legs around Draco and gave one last hump, sliding her hips down his thick penis and grinding up and down, before they all fell on top of each other, naked, sweaty, and exhausted. Hermione's cunt was spilling with cum and her release. Her legs slid against one another from her moist fluids seeping out of her pussy.

Hermione woke up to see Ginny Weasley leaning over her. She was clad in a G-string thong that barely covered her round ass and a thin bra that did nothing to hide her equally large, round breasts. Her wavy red hair was messily, sexily arranged around her face; her lips were red and puckered out. Her legs were long, smooth, and glowing; she too had big hips and a soaking cunt, which she was rubbing quite ferverishly. When she saw Hermione was up, she licked her lips and whispered, "Come play with me," lightly touching her face. Hermione was only too happy to oblige.

Ginny pushed Hermione down onto the floor and straddled her with her smooth legs. Hermione couldn't take having such a hot slut on top of her with clothes still on. She reached up and pulled off Ginny's bra, revealing her round, erect tits and hard nipples. She reached up and massaged Ginny's breasts, remembering how good it felt when the boys did it to her. Ginny then groaned and leaned down, grinding her hips against Hermione's, her moistness leaking through her panties onto Hermione's moist crotch. She rubbed her own tits against Hermione's full breasts, and then Hermione looked up, feeling someone watching her. Blaise and Draco were both awake and alert, now staring at the two girls and masturbating feverishly, coated with sweat.

Hermione grinned and then rubbed her breasts up against Ginny's, feeling their hard nipples rub together. They moved up against each other, breasts rubbing and heaving, until the two couldn't take it anymore. Ginny pulled off her underwear and arranged her moist clit directly over Hermione's. She then ground down her own pussy over Hermione's soaking cunt. Hermione moaned loadly with ecstasy, moving her own hips with rhythm under Ginny's circling motions. Their fluid-coated clits rubbed and slid over each other, providing a loud squelching noise as they moved faster and faster in unison. They leaned up on each other, grinding their sweaty, panting bodies and round breasts against each other. Ginny then began to bounce up and down onto Hermione's pussy, the squelching noise getting even louder as her clit slid on top of Hermione's each time. She gasped as her breasts bounced over Hermione's eager eyes, swaying from side as Ginny reveled in her pleasure. Hermione moaned and moaned, rubbing Ginny's tits. The two orgasmed over and over as they rubbed their aching, sopping clits all over each other. Ginny ground down her cunt one more time over Hermione's wet folds, reveling and screaming in pure ecstasy, before sinking on top of her. Both were wet and exhausted, but Hermione more than anybody.

Draco and Blaise then came over for a little more action. They got on top of Ginny and had a little fun.

But that's another story . . .


End file.
